Buddy Hackett
Buddy Hackett (born Leonard Hacker August 31, 1924-June 30, 2003 in Brooklyn, New York) was an American comedian and actor. Early Life Hackett was born in Brooklyn, New York, New York the son of a Jewish upholster. He grew up on 54th and 14th Ave in Borough Park, Brooklyn, across from Public School 103 (now a yeshiva). Living next door was an aspiring baseball player named Sandy Koufax. He graduated from New Utrecht High School in 1942. While still a student, he began performing in nightclubs in the Catskills Borscht Belt resorts. He appeared first in the Golden Hotel in Hurleyville, New York, and he claimed he did not get one laugh. Hackett enlisted in the United States Army during World War II and served in an anti-aircraft battery. Career Early Career Hackett's first job after the war was at the Pink Elephant, a Brooklyn club. It was here that he changed his name from Leonard Hacker to Buddy Hackett. He made appearances in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, and continued to perform in the Catskills. He acted on Broadway, in Lunatics and Lovers, where Max Liebman saw him and put him in two television specials. In the late 1940s, Hackett's friend, Jules White, asked him if he would like to replace Curly Howard in The Three Stooges, due to Curly's stroke. According to The Love Bug audio commentary, Hackett turned down the role. But this story has been proven false, a tale by Hackett which he told on The Tonight Show and it grew bigger and more fanciful as time went on. Jules White himself told several interviews that the story (censored), and he alternated between laughter and anger that Buddy was using his name to weave the tale. Hackett's movie career began in 1950 with a 10-minute "World of Sports" reel for Columbia Pictures called King of the Pins. The film demonstrated championship bowling techniques, with expert Joe Wilman demonstrating the right way and Hackett (in pantomine) exemplifying the wrong way. Hackett would not return to movies until 1953, after one of his nightclub routines attracted attention. With a rubber band around his head to slant his eyes, Hackett's "The Chinese Waiter" lampooned the heavy dialect, frustration, and communication problem encountered by a busy waiter in a Chinese restaurant: "No, we no have sprit-pea soup...We got to wonton, we got eh-roll...No orda for her, juss orda for you!" The routine was such a hit that Hackett made a recording of it, and was hired to reprise it in the 1953 Technicolor Universal-International musical Walking My Baby Back Home, in which he was third-billed under Donald O'Connor and Janet Leigh. Hackett was an emergency replacement for the similarly routund Lou Costello in 1954. Abbott and Costello were set to make feature-length comedy Fireman, Save my Child, featuring Spike Jones and His City Slickers. Several scenes had been shot with stunt doubles when Lou Costello was forced to withdrawal due to illness. Universal-International salvaged the project by hiring Hugh O'Brian and Hackett to take over the Abbott and Costello roles, using already shot footage of the comedy duo in some long shots; Jones and his band became the main attraction. Hackett became known to a wider audience when he appeared on television in the 1950s and 1960s as a frequent guest on talk shows as those of Jack Paar and Arthur Godfrey, telling brash, often off-color jokes, and mugging at the camera. Hackett was also a guest on Jack Paar's last Tonight Show in 1962. He was on The Johnny Carson Show as a frequent guests. According to Trivial Pursuit, Hackett has the most appearances of any guests in the history of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. A collection of these appearances is available on YouTube. During this time, he also appeared as a panelists on What's My Line?. Hackett also guests-starred in two episodes of The Rifleman, ''as one of the psychopathic sons, the other as a mop boy. He gave a serious and polished performance as Heath's faux-father on ''The Big Valley. Stanley Hackett starred as the title character in Stanley, a situation comedy that also featured Carol Burnett and the voice of Paul Lynde. Produced by Max Liebman, the series aired live on NBC before a studio audience and was one of the last live sitcoms. Stanley revolved around the adventures of the titular character (Hackett) as the operator of a newsstand in a posh New York City hotel. In 1960, he appeared as himself in an episode of NBC's short-lived crime drama Dan Raven, starring Skip Homeier, set on the Sunset Strip of West Hollywood. Hackett also appeared many times on the game show Hollywood Squares in the late 60's. In one particular notable episode, Hackett was asked which was the country with the highest ratio of doctors to produce; he answered Israel, or in his words, "the country with the most Jews". Despite the audience roaring with laughter (and Hackett's own belief that the actual answer was Sweden), the answer turned out to be correct. After starring on Broadway in I Had a Ball, Hackett appeared opposite Robert Patterson in the 1962 film adaptation of The Music Man. Hackett became widely known from his role in the 1963 box-office success It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World in which he was paired up with Mickey Rooney, with whom he had also recently made Everything's Ducky (1961), about two sailors (Roonery and Hackett) who smuggle a talking duck aboard a Navy Ship. Children became familiar with him as lovable auto mechanic Tennessee Steinmetz in Disney's The Love Bug ''(1961). He appeared for one season as Art Carney's replacement as second banana on ''The Jackie Gleason Show, and in the 1958 film God's Little Acre. His later career was mostly as a guest on variety shows and prime time sitcoms, such as Boy Meets World in its fourth season. Later Career In 1978, Hackett surprised many with his dramatic performance as Lou Costello in the television movie Bud and Lou ''opposite Harvey Korman and Bud Abbott. The film told the story of Abbott and Costello, and Hackett's portrayal was widely praised. He and Korman did a memorable rendition of the team's famous "Who's on First?" rountine. In 1979, Hackett was the voice of the groundhog ''"Pardon Me Pete", and the narrator of the Rankin/Bass Christmas special Jack Frost. Hackett starred in the 1980 film Hey Babe! with a 13-year-old Yasmine Bleeth, in her first screen appearance. The same year, he hosted a short-lived syndicated revival of You Bet Your Life which lasted for one year. from 1980 to 1981. Throughout the 1970s, Hackett appeared regularly doing TV ads for Tuscan Dairy popsicles and yogurt. But his most famous television campaign was for Lay's potato chips ("Nobody can eat just one!") which ran for three years, from 1968 to 1971. Hackett guest-starred in the Space Rangers episode, "To Be Or Not To Be", as has-been comedian Lenny Hacker, a parody of his stage persona. The character's name was Hackett's own real name. In 1983, he was the subject of an HBO special, "Buddy Hackett Live and Uncensored" that revived interest in his stage routine. In it, he provides a classic Catskills routine while interacting with and jokingly harassing various audience members with an irreverent and decidedly raunchy comedy routine. A notable film performance was voicing Scuttle, the goofy little seagull, in Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) and the direct-to-video sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea in 2000. Hackett also appeared in the short-lived comedy series Action which starred Jay Mohr as movie producer Peter Dragon. In the series, he played Dragon's uncle Lonnie. He appeared again with Mohr as a judge in the reality show Last Comic Standing. Hackett originally recorded the voice for Stanley the troll in A Troll in Central Park, but was then replaced by Dom DeLuise. Hackett also played a cameo in an episode of Sabrina The Teenage Witch in 1998 called "My Nightmare, The Car". Hackett's final film role was in the 1998 film Paulie, for which he played Artie, a pawnbroker. The film reunited Hackett with Jay Mohr once again for the third and final time in his career. For his contribution to the motion picture industry, Hackett was given a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame. In 2000, a Golden Palm Star on the Palm Springs, California, Walk of Stars was dedicated to him. In April 1998, Hackett guest starred in an episode of LateLine called appropriately enough "Buddy Hackett". As this episode focuses on a news broadcasts paying tribute to Hackett following his death, only to discover that the report of his death was a mistake Robert Reich and Dick Gephardt also appeared in the episode, paying tribute to Hackett. Personal Life On June 12, 1955, Hackett married Sherry Cohen, before moving to Fort Lee in the late 1950s, they lived in a house previously owned by a crime boss named Albert Anastasia. In his later years, Hackett and his wife established the Singita Animal Sanctuary in California's San Frenando Valley. Death Hackett died on June 30, 2003, at his beach house in Malibu, California, at the age of 78. His son, Sandy Hackett, said his father had been suffering from diabetes for several years which was aggravated by his obesity. Buddy's son Sandy also said that he suffered a stroke nearly a week before his death which may have been contributed to. Buddy's remains were cremated two days after his death on July 2, 2003, as Buddy's ashes were given to his family and friends. Links [http://www.buddyhackett.com MY BUDDY ...a NEW comedy and loving tribute to Buddy Hackett] Disney Legends profile TheFinalDaysBuddyHacke.html The final days: Buddy Hackett's last Interview "Buddy Hackett". Find a Grave. Retrieved 2009-03-11 Category:Hosts Category:Panelists Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1924 Births Category:2003 Deaths